


Angel(s)

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cussing, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Virgil surprises Patton with his Halloween costume.





	Angel(s)

Virgil leapt off the couch as the door burst open. Patton giggled as he walked in with approximately 20 grocery bags, while Virgil tried to calm his racing heart. 

“Jesus, Pat!” He snapped, scrambling to help him. “Your arms are gonna fall off!” 

He pecked Patton on the mouth and helped him bring the groceries into the kitchenette. 

“I can’t help it!” Patton grinned, dropping his bags on the counter. “I’m just so excited! The party’s tomorrow! We’re gonna make so many things!” 

“Not if you don’t have any arms.” 

He set his bags down and helped Patton pull out endless ingredients, setting them in organized piles. 

“Jesus,” Virgil sighed, “how many people are coming again?” 

Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil from behind, kissing his neck. “We don’t wanna have too little.” 

He chuckled. “You could’ve gotten half of this and we’d have more than enough.” 

“Virgil!” He whined. 

Virgil rose his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay.” He turned around, draping his arms over Patton’s shoulder and pressing their foreheads together. “What’s first?” 

Patton practically purred, melting in Virgil’s arms. He pulled himself free and went to the flour, saying, “Cupcakes. I got stuff for vanilla and chocolate, but most will be pumpkin. Can you get the baking powder?” 

Virgil and Patton worked together like magic; They were used to baking together, even if they’d never made this much as once. They danced around each other, giggling when they fumbled and almost ran into each other, and the kitchen quickly turned into a mess. 

Patton slid the cupcakes in the oven and they started on the frosting. It only took fifteen minutes to make three bowls of frosting, but Virgil was convinced they lost a bowl due to tasting and the amount that had landed on their hands, faces, and shirts. 

Virgil focused hard on keeping the frosting  _ in the bowl _ while mixing it with the electric mixer. He jumped when Patton kissed his cheek, and then his lips, and Virgil dropped the mixer- still on -to wrap his arms around Patton’s waist and kiss him deeper. 

Patton shrieked and giggled, hurrying to turn on the mixer and then launch himself at Virgil. They would have made out for the rest of the night if the timer didn’t go off, scaring the shit out of both of them. Patton blushed and Virgil cleared his throat as Patton took the cupcakes out. 

They started making cookie dough while the cupcakes cooled. They sat at the table with a few knives and cookie cutters, giggling and teasing each other while they cut the cookie dough into shapes. Virgil used a knife to carve out little ghosts and bats and the occasional scary face that he hoped would melt a little in the oven, and Patton used a pile of cookie cutters to make hearts, cat faces, puppies, and stars. 

“How’s your costume going?” Pat asked cheerfully, pressing a rolling pin down into a chunk of dough. 

Virgil hid a smile. “Not bad. Still working on it.” 

Virgil had locked himself in his studio weeks ago to work on his surprise Halloween costume. He refused to even give Patton hints- It drove him crazy, much to Virgil’s amusement. 

Patton pouted, leaning his face against his palm, his elbow digging into the table. “Oh!” He grinned. “If I make a cookie that looks like your costume, will you tell me?”

He smiled. “Alright. Sure.” 

Patton pointed hopefully to one of his cats, and Virgil gave him a flat look. “No.” 

He grumbled, “Fine, maybe next year,” and messily carved out a witch’s hat. Virgil said no. Patton tried dragon wings, a pirate hat, and glasses. 

Virgil squinted at it in confusion. “You?”

“Logan!” Patton said cheerfully. 

“... I’m not being Logan for Halloween.” 

Patton groaned and dropped his head against Virgil’s bony shoulder. “Tell meeeee!” 

“Nope.” He kissed the top of his head and gently urged him off so he wouldn’t accidentally cut him. “It’s a surprise. Now we gotta put these in the oven, come on.”

They iced the cupcakes and used the now-free bowls to make icing for the cookies. By the end, it looked like it had snowed in there. Powdered sugar was all over their noses, hair, the counter, the floor-  _ Everywhere _ . Patton giggled and kissed Virgil’s nose. 

“You’re so  _ sweet _ , Virgil.” 

“That was weak.” 

“I’ll do better next time, sugar.” 

“That’s awful.” 

Patton raised up his sweater paws. “ _ Paw-ful? _ ” 

Virgil groaned. 

In the middle of making the batter for the first cake, Virgil said, smiling shyly, “Tell me about your costume again.” 

Patton gasped excitedly, almost dropping the bowl. “Ooh! Roman’s been helping so much! We spent  _ hours _ yesterday painting the feathers on the wings!” 

“White, right?” 

He giggled. “Of course!” 

“Have you got the halo yet?”

Patton nodded. “It was the first thing we did. We put faerie lights in a plastic tube, it’s so pretty! It’s almost done, too. Later we’re going dress and makeup shopping!” 

Virgil smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek before helping him spread out the batter in a cake pan. He loved it when Patton did traditionally feminine things. He admired the confidence Virgil would likely never have. Patton continued rambling about his costume and the party, but Virgil couldn’t help it- He interrupted him, saying, “I love you.” 

Patton blushed as Virgil kissed him. It was effortless to distract them- They kissed for a while and then just held each other, rocking gently. 

“Do you remember last year,” Virgil murmured, “when Conan saw your costume?”

Patton’s face turned bright red. “Yes.” 

“He’s a prick,” he chuckled. “If he shows up again, be sure to give him a clear view of your dress before I deck him again.” 

“Virgil!” Patton gasped. “We don’t shoot on sight.” 

“I disagree.” 

“What if he comes around to apologize?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “You really think he’d do that?”

“Maybe! He might even come in in a skirt of his own.” 

He snickered. “Yeah, sure. Out of all people,  _ Conan’s _ gonna be the one to reject gender roles.” He reached a hand up and gently cupped Patton’s cheek, laughing. “I can’t believe you tried to reason with him.” 

“I’d do it again,” he said defensively. 

“Yeah, I know. I would punch him again, though.” Virgil grinned. “You keep trying to reason with every closed-minded asshole you meet, I’ll keep punching them.” 

“Is this why Roman calls us a ‘power couple?’”

“No. This is why.” He gestured to the destroyed kitchen behind them. 

Patton grinned. “Disaster.” 

He shrugged. “We can trick Lo and Ro into helping us clean up when they get here.” 

“That won’t work, though.” Patton pouted. “Last time, Roman sent Logan in beforehand.” 

“I’ll drag Princey in by his hair if I have to.” 

“Virgil!”

“ _ What? _ ” 

They finally pulled apart to put the piles and piles of desserts in the fridge and coolers spread across the kitchen, and waited for Logan and Roman to show up with four coolers full of homemade appetizers and snacks to start cleaning. While Logan distracted Patton, Roman pulled Virgil into his studio. 

Roman handed Virgil a small plastic tube and a string of deep purple faerie lights. “I already texted you the video, it’s really easy.” 

“Thanks,” Virgil said nervously, setting it on his desk. “Everything else is ready?”

“Yep!” Roman grinned. “The wings and halo are all done, you know what makeup look Patton is going for… We just need to get the outfit. But you’ve already gotten one picked out, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay. I’m gonna go ahead and take Patton out, then.” He hesitated. “You sure you’ll be ready by tomorrow?” 

Virgil nodded. “Just give me a few hours to work, yeah.” 

Virgil went out to kiss Patton goodbye, but as soon as he and Roman were gone, Virgil and Logan locked themselves in Virgil’s studio. They worked restlessly on the costume, and an hour and a half later, it was finally finished. 

Virgil looked at it, sat on his knees on the floor in front of it, biting his lip nervously. “And you’re coming in here after getting in your costume, right?” 

“Yes, Virgil,” Logan said, somewhat impatiently. “We’ve gone over this.” 

“I’m just making sure,” he snapped. 

“I know.” Logan knelt next to him, resting a hand on his back. “Breathe, okay? It looks good.” 

“You’re just saying that because you helped with it,” he grumbled. 

Logan smirked. “Maybe. But you did most of it- You’re the artist, not me. I just helped with the mathematics, and the halo.” 

“And it looks like Patton’s?”

“As much as you wanted it to, yes.” 

Virgil stared at it, still, looking near terrified. 

Logan sighed. “He’s going to like it, okay? Hell- You could go in there dressed as me and he’d love it.” 

“That’d be a helluva costume,” he grumbled. 

They hid the costume and went to the living room to play video games. When Patton and Roman got home, Logan and Virgil moved to the couch so the other two could sit on the floor to finish Patton’s costume. When it was finally finished, they all piled up on the couch to watch movies. 

The next day, while Roman helped Patton get his costume on, Logan snuck into Virgil’s studio to help with his. 

“Alright, they’re downstairs,” Logan said, securing the wings on Virgil’s back. “No one else has shown up yet. Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” he muttered. 

Logan sighed. “Virgil.” 

“I’m good.” He straightened up. “I’m good. Let’s go.” 

Logan went down first, and Virgil shakily descended the stairs. Patton looked up, his peach skin glowing against the white dress that went down to his mid-thigh, a golden halo and little matching wings. He looked over and gasped when he saw Virgil. 

Virgil was dressed in ripped black jeans and a replica of his hoodie, the back cut out. He had on narrow, sharp black wings and was wearing a copy of Patton’s halo, but purple. 

Patton squealed and ran over to him, kissing all over his face and cooing over how great he looked and how much he loves it. 

“It’s good?” Virgil asks nervously, smiling. 

Patton nods, kissing him. “It’s  _ amazing _ .” 


End file.
